Secuestrada por accidente
by merry.liss
Summary: La vida de Bella pasara de la monotonía a la diversión, gracias a la equivocación de dos chicos TODOS HUMANOS. ExB EmxR JxA
1. Secuestro

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen(;**

**BPOV**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Alice..- escupí el nombre de mi mejor amiga como si fuese una palabrota, cerré el teléfono y comencé a caminar de un lado para otro, estaba desesperada,¿porque no aparecía?. oh ya se!, seguro en el camino se encontró una tienda de zapatos y se "distrajo"..

-¿esta bien señorita?- pregunto un cliente del restaurante

- Si, gracias- sonreí tratando de ocultar mi irritación

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mire el identificador y conteste

- ¿Donde rayos estas Alice?-

- Bella, lo siento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente..-

- ¿inconveniente?,- interrumpí- no me digas!, de camino aquí, te diste cuenta que llevabas puesta una blusa que ya habías usado anteriormente- dije mientras me sentaba en una silla que había estado observando minutos antes.

- no bella!, bueno...si, pero me di cuenta antes de salir de casa, pero eso no es el punto!, el punto es que me quede atrapada en un..emm.. Como te explico..

- ¿en una tienda?-

- bella, no me interrumpas!- guardo silencio un minuto- bien!, bueno me quede atrapada en un... armario...si un armario y yo...no puedo salir- rodee los ojos

- Alice, dime la verdad, ¿estas en un centro comercial?- entrecerré los ojos

-emm...¿te enojarías?... porque puede que de camino al restaurante me haya topado con un enorme letrero, en el cual decía "40% de descuento en toda la ropa ", y después decidiera entrar y luego correr y arrebatar prendas a un montón de mujeres ancianas, ¡ancianas bella!, que hacían ellas en un lugar de ropa moderna?-

- talvez era para sus nietas- explique- pero eso no me interesa, lo que quiero saber es ¿porque rayos no me permitiste traer mi choche?, pude haberme ido hace 2 horas,

- bella! lo siento, pero es que no puedo permitir que estés arriba de esa....cosa, puedes matarte! o peor... alguien puede reconocerte!-se horrorizo- no, ahorita mismo saldré de aquí e iré por ti

-hey!- fingí estar ofendida- yo amo a ese auto Alice!, no lo llames cosa!

- Bella, tienes que admitirlo, ese.. auto como tu lo llamas, tiene mas años que mi bisabuela, no entiendo como todavía sirve!- rodee los ojos- además ya estoy apunto de salir del centro comercial... oh! iré ahora mismo por ti, nos regresaremos aquí y compraremos millones de conjuntos!... como no se me ocurrió antes- murmuro lo ultimo

-no!- casi grite- no Alice...no te preocupes estaré bien, ....Mike me llevara a casa..si eso... y ya no salgas de allí, bien Alice? _no vengas por mi_- recalque

-pero bella

- ohh, ya voy Mike! - fingí- Alice tengo que irme, Mike ya comienza a impacientarse, adiós!- y colgué, me sentí un poco aliviada, prefería irme caminando hasta la casa a ser arrastrada por Alice en un centro comercial.

- ¿Bella?, ¿que paso? ¿por que sigues aquí?- pregunto Jessica, mientras caminaba frente a mi con una bandeja de comida- no me digas, Alice te dejo plantada porque en el camino se dio cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa de hace 1 mes

Sonreí- si y no, pero eso ya no importa, tengo que irme antes de que se haga mas noche-

-pero, ¿iras caminando?- frunició el ceño

- algo así, tomare el autobús y después caminare a casa- respondí mientras me ponía mi chaqueta

- te llevaría, pero no se si quieras esperarte 3 horas mas hasta que mi turno termine- ofreció

-No te preocupes jess, estaré bien, nos veremos luego- sonreí y después abandone el restaurante.

Camine hacia la parada del autobús, según mis cálculos, faltaban 3 minutos para llegar a ella, comencé a tener miedo, todo se estaba volviendo cada vez mas oscuro y lo único que iluminaba el lugar era una enorme lámpara que se prendía y se apagaba. Después de un corto tramo pude ver la tan ansiada parada, mi sonrisa iba creciendo en cada paso que daba hasta que...

- Aquí estas pequeña delincuente, ahora si no te me escapas!- Dijo alguien mientras cubría mi boca, trate de gritar pero solo lograba emitir un patético sonido, así que mi segunda opción fue morderlo- ah ah, ni siquiera lo intentes ahora vamos!- me jalo y después me metió en un auto- arranca Emmett ya la tengo!- río

- como tú digas hermanito- respondió el otro hombre y después se escucho el motor rugir

En el camino permanecí con los ojos cerrados, tenia miedo de ver sus caras y que no me dejaran vivir por ello, no podía creer que estuviera siendo secuestrada, jamás me había imaginado en una situación así, pero por lo que veía en las películas, la victima siempre era asesinada después de que los victimarios cobraran su recompensa; pero yo no era rica!, como rayos iba a salir de esta?

-No tengo dinero!- dije aun con los ojos cerrados- no ganaran nada con esto!, porque no me dejan ir, les juro, pero en realidad les juro que no les e visto las caras- apreté mas mis ojos para dar énfasis a mis palabras

- Edward creo que tu amiga se volvió loca- dijo el chico que creo se llamaba Emmett- cree que la estamos secuestrando- exploto en risas

- na, solo esta...espera un momento!... ella no es la chica!- y después el coche se freno brutalmente, tuve que aferrarme al asiento para no salir disparada

- ¿Qué?!, estas diciendo que acabamos de secuestrar a una chica que ni siquiera conocemos? y que tu, en un momento de estupidez tomaste a la chica equivocada, y que de ese modo nuestro presunto secuestro fue en vano?

- que?- respondió Edward (yo aun seguía con los ojos cerrados)- Emmett en primer lugar si estuviéramos secuestrando a la chica no tendríamos porque conocerla!, en segundo lugar, estaba demasiado oscuro! y en tercer lugar, yo no dije nada de eso!

Suprimí las ganas que tenia de reírme-Oigan si yo no soy la chica que buscan ¿podrían dejarme ir?

Hubo un minuto de silencio y después Edward hablo- Lo sentimos mucho, cometimos un error

-¿cometimos?- resoplo Emmett

-Bien!, cometí un error, puedes abrir tus ojos, no te haremos daño

Comencé a abrir mis ojos con desconfianza, no sabia si me estaban engañando. Aunque, que clase de secuestradores me dejarían abrir los ojos? o Será que acabarían asesinándome de todas formas?. los volví a cerrar con más fuerza y negué con la cabeza

-oh!, vamos no pensaras que te estamos engañando y que después te asesinaremos cuando cobremos la recompensa como siempre pasa en las películas o si?- se burlo Emmett

- Emmett, ¿porque no dejas de ser tonto?-Edward grito a su hermano y después se volvió hacia mi (creo)... ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó

-Bella

- Bien, bella, en serio no te haremos daño, cometimos- carraspeo de Emmett- cometí un error y lo siento, es solo que pensamos que eras otra persona- dijo amablemente, su voz era aterciopelada y dulce. ¿Como no confiar en alguien con esa voz?, comencé a abrir mis ojos nuevamente y entonces lo vi. Sus ojos-aun en la oscuridad- se veían de un verde asombroso, y sus facciones parecían ser de un ángel

-yo.. Puedo irme?- pregunte al fin- no es que no me agraden chicos, es solo que tengo sueño y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar-

-oh..bueno...quieres que te llevemos?- Edward sonaba -y se veía- confundido

- pues- voltee hacia la ventana, estaba aun mas lejos de mi casa que antes - si, por favor- conteste, de todas maneras _ellos_ fueron los que me alejaron aun mas de mi casa

El camino fue muy divertido, Emmett no paraba de hacer tonterías, y los comentarios ingeniosos de Edward lo hacian aún mas entretenido.

- Así que.. ¿Porque querían secuestrar a una chica? y ¿porque dicen que cometieron un error? ¿acaso no puedo ser yo la clase de chica que alguien querría secuestrar?-

Emmett y Edward rieron- En realidad no queríamos secuestrar a nadie, lo que sucede es que hace tres días una chica robo mi volvo- dijo Edward melancólicamente- y esa chica solía pasearse por el lugar en el que caminabas, pero estaba demasiado oscuro así que por tu complexión supusimos que eras tu.. lo siento- se volvió a disculpar.- pero en mi defensa debo decir que mi vista falla.. un poco- sonrío

- ¿pero como pueden pensar que la chica volvería a ese lugar?- era ilógico

- no, lo que sucede es que alguien- miro a Emmett- dijo que había visto 2 días seguidos a esa chica, en esa parada, por lo que decidimos esperarla para despues... darle un pequeño paseo por la ciudad y de una manera muy sutil hacerla decirnos donde tiene mi volvo!

Parpadee varias veces- wow, eso es... muy...¿porque no fueron con la policía?- fruncí el ceño confundida, acaso no era lo que cualquier persona haría?

- oh bella, pero eso no tiene nada de interesante, donde queda la diversión si le dejamos todo a los uniformados?- respondió el gigante

-..tienen razón, puedo ayudarles?-pregunte esperanzada- mi vida necesita algo de diversión, aparte de servir comida en un restaurante y ser arrastrada por mi mejor amiga por todo un centro comercial

Los dos me miraron raro y despues se carcajearon- ¿estas bromeando no?- pregunto Edward, me quede mirándolo unos segundos y despues negué con la cabeza ¿parecia que bromeaba?

- oh, bueno, en ese caso bienvenida- Emmett estiro su enorme mano hacia mí y antes de que la pudiera tomar la retiro de nuevo- pero no nos hacemos responsables de cualquier daño físico y/o psicológico que esto pueda causarte

Rodee los ojos- lo que digas- y despues tome su mano a modo de acuerdo y despues la de Edward, debo mencionar que sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo?

Llegamos a mi casa- aquí es!- señale el lugar

- Quien es? y porque camina de un lado para otro frente a tu casa?-pregunto el grandote al notar a mi diminuta amiga

- Oh, ella es mi mejor amiga Alice, se las presentare vengan!- los invite cuando el carro se detuvo, camine hacia Alice con Edward y Emmett a mis espaldas y antes de llegar a ella me detuve- oigan, no me hago responsable de los daños físicos y psicológicos que pueda causarles el conocer a mi amiga bien?- mire a Emmett burlona.

Rodaron los ojos y rieron- claro, ¿que daño nos puede hacer esa pequeña no?- pregunto Emmett a Edward

Nos acercamos mas a Alice, la cual ahora tenia sus dos pequeñas manos en su cintura y mirándome desaprobatoriamente

-Isabella Marie Swan!, ¿donde rayos te habías metido!?, llevo horas aquí esperándote! sin mencionar que te llevaste las llaves de la casa y en este momento necesito ir al baño!

- Alice- levante las manos defensivamente- no te pongas así, la culpa no fue toda mía!, tu fuiste la que fue de compras!- trate de que se sintiera culpable y dejara de regañarme- además te deje una llave dentro de tu chaqueta

- pero como iba yo a saberlo?- dijo sosteniendo la pequeña llave despues de haberla sacado

- porque yo misma te lo dije!, pero estabas tan ocupada viendo gossip girls que ni siquiera me escuchaste

- oh bella, lo siento tanto- me abrazo- nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto, me tenias tan preocupada y ni creas que te creí que te fuiste con Mike..- se callo un momento y despues se separo- ¿quienes son ellos? los señalo con su dedo índice

- ellos son, Emmett- señale a Emmett- y Edward- lo señale también. Espero que nadie haya notado el suspiro con el que envolví su nombre.

- así que Edward eh?- lo noto

-si, y Emmett- lo volví a señalar rápidamente

Alice corrió hacia ellos y los evalúo- son lindos, donde los conseguiste?- pregunto mientras los rondaba- hola soy Alice, la mejor amiga en todo el mundo de bella- estiro su mano

Emmett comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Edward tomo la mano de mi amiga

- Un gusto Alice- saludo Edward

- HA! si parece una enanita!- siguió riéndose Emmett. Creo que debería advertirle

- Emmett, yo que tu..

- Como me llamaste?!- grito Alice

_UPS_

_2 min. despues_

- aw!, eso duele- se quejo Emmett en cuanto le puse la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza, en este momento nos encontrábamos en el sofá de la sala

- lo siento!- la quite de nuevo- mejor hazlo tu , toma- se la di

- Gracias bells- se puso nuevamente, al principio soltó un par de quejidos y despues un suspiro de alivio- fiu, esa pequeña si que pega fuerte, aun no entiendo como rayos pudo alcanzarme

- ella tiene sus trucos...- explique- Emmett... lo siento mucho!, Alice es un poco...temperamental cuando la llaman enanita- me mordí el labio- creo que debí advertirte, pero oye!, no nos demandaras cierto? te dije que no me haría responsable de los daños que pudiera causarles!- quizá debí haberlos hecho firmar algo antes

- descuida bells, no hay problema, además esa pequeña duende consigue ser agradable cuando se le conoce bien no?

- si, es muy agradable- sonreí- no se que haría sin ella- de repente se escucho un estruendo, seguido por las risas de Alice y los bufidos de Edward

- HA! perdiste!- grito Alice mientras apuntaba a Edward

- oye! eso fue trampa, le soplaste!

- claro que no!, solo estas celoso porque soy mejor jugadora que tu!

- no, no estoy celoso, vi que le soplaste- rodee los ojos, conocía a Alice, ella no era tramposa, pero le encantaba hacerse la tonta con estos juegos

- bien!, le sople, debiste haber visto tu cara!- mas risas- revancha?

-revancha- y comenzaron a acomodar las piezas de nuevo

- hey!, yo quiero jugar!- grito Emmett

- como esta tu cabeza?- pregunto Alice levantándose de la silla

- bien, creo, nunca pensé que alguien tan diminuto pudiera golpear tan duro- dijo y sus ojos se ensancharon- quiero decir..tu...yo

- descuida.. Quedas perdonado, tu cabeza me hace sentir mal...bueno solo un poco- sonrío y observó la hinchazón en la cabeza de Emmett- vas a jugar o no?

- si!,-

- chicos iré por algo de comer, quieren algo en especial?-pregunte mientras tomaba mi chaqueta

- pizza!- grito Emmett

- espera yo te acompaño- dijo Edward mientras se levantaba- no permitiré que andes tu sola, alguien podría secuestrarte- sonrío

- si, y despues llevarme a casa y jugar jumbling tower con mi mejor amiga no?- dije sarcástica

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. :)

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al auto en el que fui temporalmente secuestrada, me dirigí al lado del copiloto, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando la mano de Edward sujetando la mía me lo impidió

- Permíteme- me guiño dejándome momentáneamente estática

- gracias- murmure y subí al auto refunfuñando por la forma en que me hacia sentir.

En el camino nos hicimos preguntas al azar, cual es mi color favorito, que flores me gustan, cual es mi animal preferido, etc, etc,

- y...tienes novio?- preguntó titubeante

- No- conteste al mismo tiempo que agitaba mi cabeza negativamente-¿y tu?

- tampoco- contesto y esbozo una amplia sonrisa, no pude evitar sentir un inmenso y extraño alivio por esa respuesta

Llegamos a ronald´s pizza, Edward ordeno 4 pizzas, dos con queso extra y dos hawaianas. Cuando se acerco a mi, percibí el aroma de las pizzas...

-wow, si que hace hambre ¿no?- pregunto después del no tan discreto sonido de mi estomago

Me sonroje- .. Algo.. no eh comido nada desde la mañana

- trabajas en un restaurante y ¿no haz comido desde la mañana?- levanto una ceja

- hey!, mi jefe tiene una estricta regla de "no tocar ningún alimento a menos que quieras ser despedido", y créeme intente hacerlo a sus espaldas y termine limpiando el baño con tal de que no me despidiera, fue.... ¡¡¡asqueroso!!!, sabias que los hombres no le atinan al inodoro?

Edward comenzó a reírse- si, lo sabia.... pero hay excepciones!- levanto las manos defensivamente- pero porque te pusieron a limpiar el baño de hombres?- frunció el ceño

- porque creí que era buena idea decirle a mi jefe que el baño de mujeres no podría estar mas limpio, pero el maldito me respondió "pues el baño de hombres es todo lo contrario al baño de mujeres, porque no vas y lo haces mas equitativo?"- imite la voz nasal de mi jefe y después rodee los ojos- lo odio

Edward hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y emitió una hermosa melodía.. Quiero decir risa..ugh! ¿Qué me pasa? ...

- no es gracioso Edward, fue definitivamente lo mas asqueroso que eh hecho en toda mi vida, incluso fue peor que cuando Alice me tiro dentro de un canal, donde el agua no era exactamente cristalina y olía algo extraño!

volvió a reírse- lo siento, pero eso sí es gracioso!, pero ¿porque te arrojo a un canal?

- bueno, en realidad ella tropezó, quiso sujetarse de mi para no caer, las dos comenzamos a balancearnos, pero la duende consiguió sujetarse a una rama mientras que yo junto con mi gran inhabilidad para mantener el equilibrio caímos al agua- fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos, siempre que recordaba mi torpeza me enojaba conmigo y con mi madre, de la cual había heredado tal atracción piso-bella

Edward no paro de reír en todo el camino, paraba, luego reía, paraba, después parecía que volvía a imaginar todo y volvía a reír, solo atine a sacarle la lengua

Después de un corto camino, llegamos a casa donde Alice y Emmett mantenían una discusión acerca de quien había ganado, según Alice, Emmett había tirado las piezas con sus gigantescas manos, mientras que Emmett, decía que Alice había movido la mesa cuando era el turno de él

- chicos!, solo es un juego, porque mejor no comemos pizza?- Edward actúo como mediador entre Alice y Emmett, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo y nos reunimos todos en la mesa.

- toma Alice!- Emmett tomo el pedazo mas chico de la caja y se lo paso a Alice- espero no haberte dado uno muy grande, no me perdonaría que murieras de una indigestión

Alice entrecerró los ojos a Emmett y tomo la pizza- te apuesto a que como mas pizzas que tu- lo reto alzando la cara muy segura de sí misma, comencé a pensar si seria bueno advertirle a Emmett acerca de como nunca debe apostar contra Alice o mantenerme callada y tener un rato de diversión con esos dos. Me decidí por la segunda opción

- va!, pero espero no llores cuando el gran Emmett sea el ganador- tomo la caja de pizza hawaiana y otra normal de pepperoni, Alice hizo lo mismo

-esperen!- grite- tengo hambre, no permitiré que ustedes dos acaben con la pizza sin yo haber tomado por lo menos un pedazo- dije al tiempo que tomaba dos pizzas, una para Edward y otra para mi- ahora si, comiencen- sonreí

Emmett y Alice comenzaron a comer como si fueran las ultimas pizzas que fueran a comer en toda su vida, todo sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos..

20 minutos después

- wow!, duende me rindo!, ya no puedo mas!- dijo Emmett frotando su enorme barriga ahora repleta de pizza

Alice se comió el ultimo pedazo que le quedaba y sonrío victoriosa- HA! te gane, ¿cuantas pizzas te quedaron? 2 ¿y a mi? ninguna!- respondió burlona y después hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Emmett a sus espaldas acusándola de hacer trampa..

- creo que estos dos jamás nos aburrirán- menciono Edward

- opino lo mismo, crees que eso sea bueno?-

- no lo se, talvez no a largo plazo

Abrí los ojos- oh por dios!

- ¿Qué?- Edward se exalto

- en este momento están en la cocina!

- ¿y?

- tengo 5 red Bulls en el refrigerador!

- ¿crees que podamos llegar antes de que los encuentren?- nos quedamos mirándonos un segundo y después corrimos a la cocina.

* * *

RING RING RING

comenzó a sonar el teléfono justo cuando había podido conciliar el sueño, acaso la persona que esta al otro lado de la línea no tenia consideraciones?!, me levante y maldije internamente

- Hola?- conteste adormilada

_- Hola, bella?- _

-Jessica?... ocurre algo malo?- pregunte tratando de averiguar la razón por la que me estuviera llamando en sábado a las 7:00am

_- siento despertarte bella, es solo que...necesito pedirte un favor, se me presento un improvisto en Europa por lo que no podré ir a trabajar hoy y necesito salir urgentemente del país, se que es tu día libre pero podrías cubrirme hoy?, te prometo que te devolveré el favor!, harías eso por mi?_

lo pensé durante unos segundos, no tenia ningún plan para ahora, Alice trabajaría durante todo el día, y yo me quedaría en casa sin nada que hacer

- esta bien jess, pe....

_- oh muchas gracias bella!, te prometo que te lo compensare_

- no te preocupes, espero que te vaya bien en Europa

_- gracias bells, cuídate adiós_!- y colgó

Me quede mirando el teléfono con el ceño fruncido ¿me habrá tomado el pelo?, como sea, no podía dar marcha atrás. Mire el reloj el cual marcaba las 7.06 am, Jessica comenzaba su turno a las 9 así que aun tenia tiempo de dormir, colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a mi cama. Quise volver a dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos el rostro de alguien con orbes esmeraldas aparecían en mi mente, me levante de la cama y decidí que era buena idea ir por un vaso de agua

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina la cual ahora relucía de limpia después de haber estado completamente, incluso el techo, lleno de red Bull.

Gracias a dios Edward me ayudo mucho, primero decidimos poner a Alice y Emmett a correr en la cinta, de ese modo desecharían la energía que el red Bulls les había proporcionado. Después limpiamos el desastre que esos dos habían causado, y créanme no fue nada fácil limpiar el techo encima de los hombros de Edward, no se como pude mantener el equilibrio, aunque claro, seguro Edward y su perfección tuvieron mucho que ver en eso..

Tome un vaso y lo llene de agua, me senté en una de las sillas altas de la cocina y comencé a beber. De repente las imágenes de lo que paso la tarde de ayer y parte de la noche abarrotaron mi mente, extrañe a Emmett y Edward en el instante en que se fueron, ¿los volvería a ver? ¿lo volvería a ver a él?, no lo sabia, solo esperaba que ellos cumplieran su promesa y me dejara participar en el rescate del volvo de Edward.

Escuche unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras, gire mi cabeza a la puerta de la cocina y la silueta de alguien pequeño apareció en la puerta, Alice camino hacia mi y se sentó en la silla contigua a la mía

- bella porque estas despierta tan temprano?- pregunto escéptica

- Jessica llamo y después ya no pude dormir

- y para que te llamo?- frunció el ceño, a Alice no le agradaba mucho Jessica

- tuvo un improvisto en Europa y no puede ir a trabajar hoy por lo que me pidió que la cubriera- tome un sorbo de agua

- oh!, pero bella, es tu día de descanso, además no creo eso de improvisto- hizo una mueca

-Alice, no importa además no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer- me encogí de hombros

- bueno, tu sabes lo que haces, me iré a dormir, aun sigo agotada de todo el ejercicio que tu y Edward nos pusieron a hacer- me miro acusadoramente y después cruzo la puerta

Me quede despierta hasta que dio la hora adecuada para asearme, después de salir del baño me enfunde en mis vaquero y el uniforme, el cual consistía solo en una camisa anaranjada con el logotipo del restaurante.

Tome rápido una manzana y salí antes de que Alice despertara e impidiera que usara mi hermosa camioneta, me subí y al encenderla emitió aquel, según Alice, 'terrible sonido', sonreí instantáneamente y me dirigí a mi trabajo

- bella?! Que haces aquí?- saludo Mike con su enorme sonrisa cuando llegue al restaurante- como te va?-

- bien..- asentí- y .. a ti?- pregunte con miedo, el siempre tomaba mi amabilidad como una incitación para invitarme a salir..

- bien!, y dime.. Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?- pregunto recargándose sobre la mesa y moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo

- si!- respondí rápidamente- …tengo que llevar a mi perro al veterinario- dije entupidamente

- no sabia que tuvieras perro- frunció el ceño

- no?...siempre lo eh tenido, ya sabes, dentro de la casa.. un cocker spaniel ..emm.. café- me quise golpear, odiaba cuando mis mentiras llevaban a otras mentiras..

- ¿enserio?- pregunto sarcástico- quisiera verlo- me reto y abrí mis ojos de para en par, el sabia que le estaba dando pretextos! pero aun así se esforzaba, ¿acaso quería ser golpeado? ¿no entendía que un no, era un no definitivo y absolutamente un NO?- si quieres te acompaño al veterinario- rodee los ojos y mire hacia la entrada, esperando ser rescatada por algún cliente hambriento..

- demonios Mike!- grito tyler- deja en paz a bella- lo regaño y después se dirigió a mi- chica, no se como aun no los has golpeado

- créeme, estuve apunto- le murmure cuando le pase por un lado.

Mientras limpiaba las mesas y acomodaba sillas la campanilla de la entrada anuncio la llegada del primer cliente

- Bells, podrías atender?, necesito colocar estas cajas en la cocina- me pidió tyler, simplemente asentí y saque mi block de notas

Iba murmurando un par de maldiciones a la persona que hubiera sacado mi pluma de los resortes del cuaderno, tendría que memorizar todo, deseaba que solamente ordenara café y huevos. Demonios

-¿Bella?- me llamo una voz familiar


End file.
